Gingers & Nargles
by hairflippingchildren
Summary: 1 year after the Battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley is still healing. Luna Lovegood is still healing, and they are going to try to heal each other.  But other forces are at work, are certain people trying to use George to replace Fred?


**A/N: This is co-written by me(Emily) and Army! We're both big George/Luna shippers, so here's out first attempt at a fic, please review if you like it, and review if you don't! Shameless plug: I have another story pubished under this account We don't own any characters you recognize, Jo Rowling does. Sadly she won't share, but she did write some pretty amazing books, so go read those, if you haven't... but you really should have if you're reading fan fictions. **

One week. That's how long it had been since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizarding world was quickly repairing itself on the outside. The Ministry of Magic was going through major reforms with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hogwarts had been repaired in 3 months, and students were now attending it again, and Diagon Alley was restored to it's former glory with the help of all the shop owners. For the most part, it seemed as though everyone was healed. But their were still internal injuries. Physcological torment had been inflicted upon many, and many people were tortued. There were grieving families across England, and many had lost people close to them. Arguably, however, no one had lost anyone closer to them than George Weasley.

He had lost his twin brother. His best friend. His business partner. His entire world. It had taken George nearly 3 months to finally start finishing his own sentences, and another 3 more for him to be able to step foot in the flat above their shop again.

Now, as he skulked up Diagon Alley trying to find a place to eat, he was not expecting to bump into a certain blonde girl whom he'd not seen for a year.

"Luna?" He asked, stepping back.

"Oh hello, George Weasley." She said in her usual dreamy like state, her eyes scanned his face, and then a content look slid over her features.

"Er-Luna, how are you?" He asked.

"Oh very well, thank you George," she brushed a stand of hair away from her face and kept eye contact. That was one thing Luna could always do, keep a piercing eye contact with you in a way that you would assume she was judging you, but if you knew anything about Luna, you'd know she wouldn't. She probably would try and say that Lord Voldemort was just a little misunderstood, or that the nargles got to him as a baby.

"Right, well er, it was nice to see you..." George mumbled, stepping past her to continue his search for food.

"Yes, it was lovely to see you. Goodbye George!" She walked away, but it was more like floating, as Luna seemed to be so ocnfident on her feet, it was like she was always simply skating on ice.

George couldnt help but notice how her long dirty blonde hair curled gracefully down her back to hang gently around her waist. Little Loony Lovegood had grown up, and George's hormonal teenage side couldnt help but notice that she definetly grew up in all the right place

6 days until the anniversary.

Standing behind the counter at the Joke shop, George let himself get lost in the surrounding chaos of children. Why were they all here? It was still spring, most Hogwarts students wouldn't be out until June, and they all seemed of age to be at school. Maybe their parents had pulled them out a week early. Either way, there was chaos, and George was making money. There was a small wave of blonde from beside one of the loud children, and George immeadiately recognized it. Shoving Lee hard on the arm, he got him to take over the register, and slid out from behind the counter. He quickly walked over to the petite blonde and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello George Weasley," the small frame said infront of him without turning around.

George hid his shocked feeling behind a mask of indeference. After all, this was Luna Lovegood he was talking to.

"Hey Luna, fancy seeing you here." he said flashing her an awkward grin.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so, well there was something I wanted to do," she said, still not facing him. George could have sworn he heard 'you' at the end of that sentence, but shook it off, knowing he was going insane. He opened his mouth to ask her what it was she wanted to 'do' when she turned around and flashed him a warm smile. He couldnt help but notice a stray curl had fallen out of her long ponytail and his hands itched to brush it off her face. He quickly shoved his hands into his robe pockets so that he wouldnt give into his urge and cross a boundry line that he had drawn for himself. There was something about Luna Lovegood that made George want to drag her to the back room, push her agaisnt the wall and kiss her senseless. It could be her newley bloosmed chest, or her curvy petite figure (how could a person that small hold that many curves?) but he was pretty sure it was her small but volumptious arse that really made his little "George" twitch. after all, he always prided himself in being an ass kinda guy. Which was probably why he never really went for Angelina Johnson.

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, trying to bring back his Weasley charm.

"Just nothing. But how are you George?" She asked, looking up at him. It was hard not to, both George and Fred were extremely tall, about 6"3, and Luna could barely be 5'4".

"I'm...alright." He wasn't. He hadn't been for 359 days. Only after he said that did he realize there was no point in lying to Luna, she would see right through him.

"Well that's nice," She said, but her voice clearly told George that she didnt believe him for a second.

"I think Lee Jordan is trying to get your attention, that, or he's trying to swat away the colony of Nargles that are swarming in the light fixture above the register." Luna said standing on her tiptoes looking over his shoulder.

George glanced back, and sure enough, Lee was frantically waving his arms trying to get George's attention. George smiled and gave Lee a little wave before turning back to Luna.

"I think you're right about those Nargles. Nasty little buggers arent they?" he said smirking at her.

"Well yes, but I doubt you can see them with out the spectrospecs" She said matter-of-factly turning back towards him. "Here." she said whipping out her pair of brightly patterned glasses and reaching up on her tiptoes to place them over Georges eyes. George felt a shiver when her fingers brushed agaisnt his cheek, and quickly pulled back away, blushing. Luna just gave him a look, before she gently spun him around.

"There, do you see them now?" She asked him quietly, and even though the shop was loud and full of loads of other people, at that moment George felt like he and Luna were the only to people there. He focused on the feel of her small hands on his arms, and the way her light blonde hair contrasted with the deep magnata robes he was wearing. His breath caught in his throat when she looked up at him and smiled, and for the first time in 359 days, he didnt see an ounce of pity or sympathy in someones eyes. No, Luna's big grey eyes were filled with secrets, warmth, understanding, and a tinge of sadness. and at that moment George remembered something that he had forgotten while he was wallowing in his own sadness.

He wasnt the only one who had come out of this war scathed, hurt, and torn.

Xenophillius Lovegood had also died in the aftermaths of the battle, leaving Luna his only child, all alone in this cruel harsh world.

Forgetting about whatever boundries he had set for himself, George leaned down and brushed his fingers agaisnt her cheek, before gently cupping it. In the heat of the moment he could have sworn that Luna had leaned into his small embrace. But the moment was ruined when a little boy rammed into Luna, pushing her closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor connecting with her face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her small waist. In a second she was upright again and pressed agaisnt a frim warm chest.

She shivered when she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"You know, for someone so graceful, you sure are clumsy." he breathed into her ear. She simply smiled and looked up at him, "They say lack of grace is just a bridge to insanity." she murmured to him. He smiled down at at her and slightly tightened his hold on hands brushed agaisnt her chest and Luna suppresed a breathy moan from escaping her mouth.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK TO THE REGISTER ."

Lee's outraged voice broke the fuzy haze that had surrounded George's mind. He pushed himself away from Luna, blushing redder than his hair. He mumbled something that sounded like an apology and walked quickly away from Luna, not noticing or maybe just politely ignoring her bright red face.

George pushed his way towards the register, silently cursing Lee for interupting him, and cursing himself for crossing boundries and letting his defenses down. There was just something about Loony Lovegood that made the wall of ice George had placed around his heart melt, tremble and threaten to crumble down infront of him. He would have to be extra careful around Luna, and just thinking about that made his chest ache, he swiftly pushed those feelings to the back of his mind and made a quick resolve. No way would he let Loony Lovegood worm her way past his wall. Great ass or not.

5 Days till the anniversary

The shop was quieter now, and he'd only had my fifteen people come in by lunch time. He had considered closing the shop early and just going over to his mum's. He was suppose to be heading there tonight anyways, and mum wouldnt mind if he should up earlier. But before he could make up his mind, the door chimes rang singniling a customer. George sighed quietly to himself, before turning around and pasting a fake smile to greet the new arrival.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, how may I help..." the rest of the sentence died when he saw who it was.

"Hello George."A voice who he had not heard in over 2 months said. A voice he had hoped he'd finally escaped.

**Note:**

**HEYYYYY! It's Armi! Hopefully you already read Emily's Note. If not, that's cool, as long as you read mine. I kid. Her note is probably more interesting than mine. So anyways, this is our first co-written fanfic and it's George and Luna, becasue I totally ship them. They're just sooooo cute together! I'm also currently writing another HP fic about Teddy Lupin, because I just love little Teddy. Keep an eye out for it! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**R&R **

**Thanks! **

**Lot's of Love, Armi**


End file.
